digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon World 3
|publisher= |designer= |engine= |version= |released= (NA:) June 5, 2002 (JA:) July 4, 2002 (EU:) November 15, 2002 |genre= , |modes=Single Player |ratings= : Everyone (E) : 3+ : 3+ : G8+ |platforms= |media=1 |requirements= |input= }} , known as Digimon World 2003 in PAL regions, is the third installment in the Digimon World series, an RPG on the . The most significant difference is that in Digimon World 2003, it is possible to continue after what is the finale of Digimon World 3. The player controls a child named Junior who enters an online virtual reality called "Digimon Online", which is run by the "MAGAMI" corporation. A terrorist attack on the Internet traps Junior and his friends inside the game and he sets out to stop them with his Digimon partners. Unlike past Digimon World games, battles against wild Digimon are random and the battle system, although turn-based, is very different from Digimon World 2, the most notable distinction is battles are one on one instead of three on three. Although the player may tag in a different Digimon, battles also feature three types of digivolution; normal, Blast, and DNA Digivolution. Unlike its predecessors, normal digivolution in this game is treated similar to equipment, rather than permanent evolution. Each digimon can bring 3 forms, and set its primary forms. Each form have some normal techniques (although some may be unique to certain form) which can be shared with the other forms (up to 3 techniques each form), and one signature technique. A technique learned from other forms costs 20% more expensive than its original MP cost. *HP: Determine how many damages a digimon can take before dying. *MP: Determine how many techniques can be used. *Strength: Increases the power of physical attack. *Defense: Decreases damage taken from physical attack. *Spirit: Increases the power of magical attack, and decrease damage taken from magical attack. *Wisdom: Affects accuracy and evasion of magical attack and increase the amount of HP healed by healing techniques. *Speed: Affects accuracy and evasion of physical attack. Speed also affects digimon's turn. *Charisma: Allow the player to have an event from talking to NPC (either to obtain an item or to have either card battle or digimon battle). *Elemental Tolerances: Reduce the damage from elemental damage (either elemental boost from physical attack or damage from magical attack) and reduce the chance of getting higher damage from magical attack with elemental properties. This game also features card battles, in which the player can battle with other NPC. However, in order to battle other NPC, the player must meet the requirement, either by having a certain amount of Charisma, or by obtaining trophies won from Duel Island. Story Junior, and his friends Ivy and Teddy, log-in to "Digimon Online", where Ivy renames herself "Kail". Soon after Junior arrives, the players are trapped in the game by an error in the system. MAGAMI's "Game Master" publicly assures the players that the situation is under control, and blames the incident on the hacker, Lucky Mouse. Junior proceeds with his adventure as normal and travels to the A.o.A-controlled West Sector, and after defeating the real leader, travels to a secret base of Lucky Mouse, who reveals himself to be Kail's long-lost brother and an agent working against the A.o.A., Kurt, who reveals that MAGAMI is the A.o.A. Junior leads an attack on the Admin Center, which results in the Game Master being defeated and interrogated. Junior uses a network break to transport himself to the Amaterasu Server, where he defeats two of the A.o.A.'s chiefs and learns more about their plans. He returns to Asuka, defeats the fourth leader, and uses an emergency teleport system to reach MAGASTA, but is unable to prevent the Juggernaut from being unleashed. The Juggernaut is then used by Vemmon to digivolve to Destromon. Junior returns to the Amaterasu Server to defeat the final two chiefs, and gains access to Amaterasu City. He leads a fresh attack on the Amaterasu Admin Center, leading to the MAGAMI President being defeated. Junior then uses the central computer to destroy Destromon, before returning to Asuka to ask Airdramon to help him in lifting the virus which is affecting most of the players by transforming them into Oinkmon. Before long, the Oinkmon virus returns and strikes most of the players, with only Junior and Kail surviving untouched. Junior is challenged by an entity calling himself Lord Megadeath. Junior then travels to to a military satellite, Gunslinger, to challenge Lord Megadeath. Lord Megadeath is defeated, but succeeds in his project of creating Snatchmon. Snatchmon slays Megadeath and merges with the Gunslinger to become Galacticmon. Junior defeats him, and Galacticmon falls to Earth, with its body breaking up in the atmosphere. Three months later, Junior returns to the Amaterasu Server, where, as is revealed in the PAL and Japanese versions of the game, four new Server Leaders have been established and Kurt is the new MAGAMI President and World Champion. Characters Playable Digimon ;Rookie Digimon: *Kumamon *Kotemon *Monmon *Renamon *Patamon *Agumon *Guilmon *Veemon ;Champion Digimon: *Angemon *Devimon *Dinohyumon *ExVeemon *Greymon *Grizzmon *Growlmon *Hookmon *Kabuterimon *Kyubimon *Stingmon ;Ultimate Digimon: *Angewomon *Armormon *Digitamamon *GrapLeomon *Kyukimon *MagnaAngemon * *MetalMamemon *Myotismon *Paildramon *SkullGreymon *Taomon *WarGrowlmon ;Mega Digimon: *Beelzemon *BlackWarGreymon *Cannondramon *Diaboromon *Gallantmon *GranKuwagamon *GuardiAngemon *Imperialdramon Dragon Mode *Imperialdramon Fighter Mode *Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *Marsmon *MegaGargomon *MaloMyotismon *MetalGarurumon *Omnimon *Phoenixmon *Rosemon *Sakuyamon *Seraphimon *WarGreymon ;DNA Digivolution Digimon: *Agunimon *AncientGreymon *BladeGarurumon *Beelzemon *Diaboromon *Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *MegaGargomon *Omnimon *Paildramon *Phoenixmon Enemy Digimon Boss-exclusive Digimon are bolded. ;Rookie Digimon: *Betamon *DemiDevimon *Gizamon *Goburimon *Hagurumon *Kunemon *Tapirmon *Vemmon ;Champion Digimon: *Airdramon *Apemon *Bakemon *Clockmon *Coelamon *Devidramon *Dokugumon *Dolphmon *Drimogemon *Flymon *Fugamon *Gekomon *Gesomon *Guardromon *Kiwimon *Kokatorimon *Kurisarimon *Kuwagamon *Meramon *Minotarumon *Musyamon *Numemon *Octomon *Ogremon *RedVegiemon *Roachmon *Seadramon *Shellmon *Snimon *Sukamon *Tankmon *Tuskmon *Tyrannomon *Vegiemon *Vilemon *Whamon *Woodmon *Yanmamon ;Ultimate Digimon: *Andromon * *Arukenimon *'BlackKingNumemon' *'BlackWarGrowlmon' *Blossomon *BlueMeramon *Brachiomon *'Bulbmon' *'Datamon' *Divermon *Dragomon *Etemon *Garbagemon *Giromon *Infermon *Kimeramon *'Knightmon' *LadyDevimon *Mamemon *Mammothmon *MarineDevimon *'MasterTyrannomon' *Megadramon *MegaSeadramon *MetalTyrannomon *Minotarumon *Okuwamon *Persiamon *Phantomon *Scorpiomon *ShogunGekomon *SkullMeramon *SkullSatamon *Triceramon *Vademon *'WaruMonzaemon' *Whamon ;Mega Digimon: *Apokarimon *'Armageddemon' *'BlackImperialdramon' *'BlackMegaGargomon' *'BlackSeraphimon' *'BlackWarGreymon' *Boltmon *Creepymon *Fuujinmon *'Galacticmon' *Ghoulmon *Gryphonmon *HerculesKabuterimon *'HiAndromon' *KingEtemon *Machinedramon *MetalEtemon *MetalSeadramon *'Pharaohmon' *Piedmon *Pukumon *Puppetmon *Raijinmon *SkullMammothmon *Suijinmon *Valkyrimon *VenomMyotismon *Vikemon *'Zanbamon' ;Armor Digimon: *Baronmon *Gargoylemon *Lynxmon *Maildramon *Quetzalmon *Shadramon *Tylomon ;Other Digimon: *Cardmon *Destromon DRI Agents DRI Agents are a new feature to this game. They set the player a quest to defeat an Ultimate level Digimon and return with its "DDNA", the reward being the Rookie form of the Ultimate being given to the player (e.g. acquiring the DDNA of MetalGreymon will allow the player to have Agumon). DRI agents will not supply the player with a duplicate of a Digimon already in their team or otherwise available, and will instead comment on how the player is raising their Digimon. Digimon World 2003 Released only in Europe, Australia and New Zealand, Digimon World 2003 is exactly the same as the Japanese version of Digimon World 3, where unlike the North American version, after defeating Galacticmon, Junior returns to the Amaterasu Server, which is partially fixed, to play a test game. The name change is often speculated to have been caused by the fact that Digimon World 2 was not released in Europe, Australia or New Zealand. Other than the additional story, Digimon World 2003 has slightly different mechanics from Digimon World 3, such as reverted life bar, fishing limit (16 per area visit), Counter Crest randomness (50% chance instead of 100%), and damage caps (no more than 9999). Songs Japanese Opening Theme: Miracle Maker Artist: Spirit of Adventure Notes and references Category:Games Category:2002 Video Games Category:Digimon World 3 Category:PlayStation Games